What is this Azeroth?
by Alberts24
Summary: The end of Link's career as an adventurer seemed up, but when this strange portal opens up and takes Link to an unfamiliar land filled with war, what will he do? Friends and enemies will be made, will our hero Link and his Party survive, or will they perish in the flames of the aspect of death? On hiatus until I can get Microsoft word again, sorry for the wait on chapters.
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1**

**Link's Point of View**

I watched helplessly as Midna started to turn into particles and disappeared for the last time… but, something in the air was wrong, I felt a weird presence in the air as I watched on, and as I watch my friend leaving forever the portal looked like the wind had formed an image a huge castle with a town surrounding the castle. And before I knew it, I had been sucked into the portal.

**Alberts' PoV.**

Me and my brothers Caryartomlis and Renhousen, where walking through Stormwind looking at all of the damage from Deathwing when he flew overhead and destroyed a good portion of the city. We walked around what was once the park, and started to head towards the Trading District to inspect the Towers that Deathwing landed on. As we were walking by the main gate and there was a flash of light and when it was over there was unconscious Blood Elf on the ground. I looked at my brothers to see them drawing there weapons so I turned towards the Blood Elf and started walking towards him.

On first glance he appeared unconscious but on closer inspection he was awake and relised he was in a place he didn't belong because his muscles were tense. "Who are you?" I asked him, and it appears as if he knows this language so he relaxed and opened his eyes.

"My name is Link." he replied while starting to stand up, but noticed that everyone around him was tense, so when he got up he asked us "Why are you all so tense?" as if the power that was rolling off of him wasn't a need for concern.

One of the guards walked up to him and said "You'll be coming with us." Link shrugged and followed the guard. Knowing how most things work around here, he was most likely going to be taken to the SI: 7 headquarters in Old Town. We had a younger Brother who was just starting his career with them; maybe we could get information about the Elf from him. For now, me and my brothers decided to continue inspecting the Recent Damage.

**Link's PoV.**

So I followed the guards into a small house near some stables. The guard that told me to follow him talked to a man that was wearing leather armor. When I walked in a person tried to take my sword and shield, they did take my shield, but the sword was a different story, the Master Sword didn't deem the man worthy and blasted him away. The other guards must have thought that I was attacking because soon everyone was pointing some kind of weapon in my direction.

I quickly raised my hands and said "I didn't do anything, the sword only allows those it deems worthy to wield it, and since it deem him worthy, it rejected him!" some of them lowered their weapons, others kept them raised.

"What sort of enchantment is that?" asked one of the people that was holding a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"I'm not entirely sure, one of my ancestors crafted the blade, so for all I know, only my bloodline can use it." I said. I then unclasped the sheath from my back and handed it to the one that was trying to disarm me earlier, he looked wary, but still took the sword and went to store my weapons someplace. "So, what do you want?" I asked.

"We want to know why a Blood Elf such as yourself would come armed to the city of Stormwind alone. You couldn't have possibly have done too much damage on your own, so, why come to Stormwind?" asked a creature that looked like a mix in between a man and a wolf, standing at around my height at six two.

"Stormwind, Blood Elf? I don't know what these things are, I am a Hylian named Link from the Ordona Province of Hyrule." I said to the people around me. They looked confused by the places I mentioned and asked me about the Horde "I don't know anything about what you're asking of me." Was said a lot that day, and after sifting through my memories with some sort of magic, they got confirmation on my story and let me go, only after I agreed to go to a little Abby north of here called Northshire, and to help out with what was going on.

"To get there, you need to go back to where you woke up and follow the road to a town called Goldshire and from there follow the road north." Said the Werewolf from earlier. "Oh, and my name Bration, welcome to the Alliance."

"Thank you." I said and with that I set out to Northshire Abby to help with what was going on there.

"Oh, and by the way, if anyone asks, you're a High Elf, okay?" Bration said as I walked out the door.

"Okay." Was my response to him.

As I walked through the town I noticed all sorts of people, some that looked like the werewolf from earlier, and others that looked like the humans back from the village, some looked like small humans with long bushy beards, and some that were even smaller and skinnier, some that looked like Hylian other than the glowing eyes and purplish skin, and even these weird beings that were really tall with tails and hooves and horns and tentacles, needless to say, the inhabitants of this Alliance were a weird bunch. It also appeared as if the town was color coded, the area I was in that was red and the area next to it was blue, and beyond that was a purple zone, across from me the roofs were brown and next to that they were yellow in color.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the magic of the dark stone that was in one of my bottomless pouches and transformed into the proud and powerful form of the wolf that was a part of me. I was told by Midna that over time, the transformation would become almost second nature and all I would have to do was think about my wolf form and I would become it. I focused on my senses and was overwhelmed by all the new scents in the air, but tried to focus on the trail that marked where I had come from, and after finding it and following it, I came back to where I started. Now I focused on the power of my Triforce and the Master Sword to turn back into my Hylian form.

Now that I was Hylian and walking in unfamiliar territory I pulled out my bow and strung an arrow and walked on the path to Goldshire. At one point a bandit came out of the thick of the woods and threatened to kill me if I didn't hand over my gold, acting more on instinct rather than thought, I brought the bow up and shot him in the throat, causing the bandit to drop his sword and bring his hand to his throat and make a gurgling noise and fall to his knees and die. I felt bad for killing the man, but if he had the chance, he would have tried to kill me, so I did what was best. After looking over the body, I gathered some of what must have been this world's currency, some rations, and I took his sword and shoulder armor to see how much coin it would fetch. Afterwards I pulled my arrow out of his neck and put it back on my bow and continued to walk the path that lead to Goldshire.

I didn't get attacked for the rest of the way after that, but some of the villagers looked at me with caution as I walked through town, but calmed down after I walked back into the forest. As I neared the Abby, I noticed a cloud of smoke billowing overhead and started to run faster so see that the Abby was under siege by some creatures that looked like a mix in between a moblin and a human. I ran through the action and stopped at what looked to be the man that was in charge and asked what I could do to help.

"Well, if you're looking to help, I won't deny the offer, but as you can see, we are outnumbered and we can only last so long without reinforcements, but seeing as you're here, I will need you to go and attack and kill as many of those Worgs so that I can start fighting back against the orcs with a stronger force." The man said to me so I went off to start killing Worgs, which looked to be like Wolves, but larger and more feral looking. After killing the vast majority of them on one side I went back to the man.

"I killed almost all of the Worgs that were attacking your men and that were walking around in the area." I said.

"Good job, and now that most of my men are back here, we can mount a counter attack, but before we do, I need you to kill off as many of their scouts as you can." He said.

"Yes sir." I said and walked back into the forest surrounding the Abby and transformed into a wolf to stalk down the Orc spies. After walking around, I found one and got as close as I could so I could pick out the scent of the others in the area and lashed out. I barked as I jumped at the orc that was holding a telescope to spy on the humans, it turned around and screamed, trying to grab its weapons, but I was too quick and landed on the orc, killing it by crushing its neck in my jaws. I continued to do this for a while before I couldn't smell anymore orc spies in the area.

On my way back I turned back into a human and wiped the blood off my face and went back to report to man that seemed to be in charge.

"You're a good soldier…?" he asked.

"Link," I said

"Right, you're a good soldier Link, but there is no more that we can do while the back is still being attacked, I need you to go report to Sargent Willem, oh, and tell him that Marshal McBride Sent you." Marshal McBride said to me.

"Yes sir." I said and went to go report to the Sargent. I walked around the Abby and saw a man in a white robe healing armored soldiers that I had helped earlier and a man in golden armor looking at a field of battle through a telescope. "Umm, are you Sargent Willem?" I asked the man in the golden armor.

He looked over at me and said "yes, now, what do you want?"

"Marshal McBride sent me over to help you know that all his men are in one place and ready to counter attack, he just needs your men, so he sent me to help you." I said.

"Well, if McBride thinks that you're all I need, I won't question him, now, what I need you to do is go out and help my men, because the orcs are using Goblin assassins to distract us, and, dammit, they're incapacitating my men, so go out there and kill those damn goblins, and also check to see if Brother Paxton needs any help from you." He said.

So I went to Brother Paxton "Do you need any help Brother Paxton?" I asked him.

"Yes, there are wounded men out in the field, if you go out and into the field, could you please call upon the light to heal them enough for them to come back here?" he asked me while I he was healing one of the guards I had helped earlier.

"Yes, I can do that; I'll be back once I've helped the men out in the field." I told him and left him to healing and went to help the men and kill the goblin assassins.

I walked through the field and saw some creatures looked like moblins but had a skinnier and longer face, and I guess that these things were the Goblins. While killing the goblin assassins, I found several guards. After finding them, I closed my eyes and started to pray for this 'light' to heal them. And oddly enough, every time I tried, the guard would look at me and make his way back to Brother Paxton. I could never sneak up on the assassins, but this made sense being as they were assassins and were trained to sneak and detect, but not really how to fight if they were discovered, making them short work.

"I've killed all of the Goblin assassins, they won't bother you anymore." I said to him.

"Yeah, I saw you kill them, and I'm going to assume that you healing the injured was a request of Brother Paxton?" he asked me.

"Yes it was." I said.

"Okay, after you report to him, go to Marshal McBride and tell him that me and my men are ready." He said.

"Yes sir." I said and went to go tell Brother Paxton that I got everyone that was out in the field. "Brother Paxton, I helped everyone that was out in the field, how much longer until everyone is healed?" I asked him.

He looked over his shoulder and said "Not much longer, they will be ready to attack when the time comes."

"Okay, I'm going to go and tell the Marshal that everything and everyone is ready to attack." I said and left. I went to the Marshal and reported in to him and said that everything was set.

"Good work Link, I'll send a message to Sargent Willem to start the attack on what's left of the Vineyard. And on request of one of the previous owners, we'll also take fire extinguishers to put out the fires that have eaten everything there." He then wrote a note and gave it to a scout that ran over to Sargent Willem to attack the orcs. "Now Link, what I'm going to ask of you is a dangerous task, while we are attacking, I want you to go and kill their leader; Kurtok the Slayer. He is going to be the toughest of the orcs you're going to be facing here today, make sure he does not escape with his life." Marshal McBride said to me.

"Yes sir!" I said

"Now, he is going to be somewhere near the back, one of my scouts said that Kurtok was the Orc that was furthest north and in a place with only one entrance and exit, the direction that you'll be coming from. He also has two personal guards with him; I recommend getting rid of them before you approach him directly. Go now." He said.

I ran to where the orcs where while both of the leaders organized their men I hid in the tree line on the opposite side of the river of the burnt vineyard. I looked over them and I saw Kurtok and notched two arrows to kill his guards before going after him, I sat there and waited for a minute before the fighting started, the orcs were unprepared and many died before they knew what was happening. I shot my arrows, killing both of Kurtok's guards and jumped across the river and ran at him, killing any orc that got in my way.

When I reached him he drew his axe and snarled at me. "So, you must be the one that destroyed all my work, well, I'm going to enjoy killing you!" he yelled and rushed at me.

He went with a strong overhead strike that I rolled out of the way to avoid being split in half, but with his axe in the ground, I got a few hits on him before he pulled his axe out of the ground and swung at me. I barely got my shield up in time to block his attack, but this opened up his side allowing me to stab him before he jumped back. He jumped forward and swung at my legs, forcing me to jump to avoid losing my legs, but I guess he didn't anticipate me being able to flip over him, so this allowed me to use the secret technique of Helm Splitter, which cleaved his head in half, killing him. Afterwards I jumped into the fray of Humans fighting orcs. It was a short fight, but all of the orcs were dead with very few human deaths.

I went back to report to Marshal McBride and saw him smiling at me. "You're a hero Link, if it wasn't for you, many more casualties on our side; I would like to thank you with some armor and some gold. Would you like to accept?" he asked me.

"Yes, can I look at the armor?" I asked him.

"That's the thing, I wanted to know what type of armor you wanted and if you wanted it in any particular color scheme?" he asked.

I thought it over and said "I would like plate armor in a green and silver color palate."

"Anything for the hero of the day!" he said. "It might take a few days to make, but for the meantime, you should go to Goldshire and help out there, or spend a couple of days relaxing, it's up to you."

"I'm actually supposed to go to the SI:7 Headquarters, I was tasked with helping out here so as to get on the good side of the Alliance, do to my appearance similar to that of a Blood Elf." I said and he nodded.

"Okay, after you're done with that, could you go and tell the Marshal in Goldshire that we don't need any more help here, and if you want, help out the citizens of Goldshire, no, don't let me keep you, go and do whatever you need, You are dismissed Link!" he said and sent me on my way.

I walked out of Northshire and went to Stormwind tell those of SI:7 what happened here today and hopefully in time the Vineyard goes back to the way it was before.

**(A/N: I made this fiction for two reasons, one is to set up a prequel for my other two stories, and there aren't nearly enough LoZ and WoW crossovers. I hope you enjoy this, oh, and if it wasn't blatantly obvious that this was a Twilight Princess Crossover with Cataclysm, it is, and also, the names of the OC's are based on my WoW Characters, there are five Brothers even if I only mentioned four.**

**Caryartomlis: Fury Warrior**

**Renhousen: Protection Warrior**

**Alberts: Feral Druid**

**Bration: Combat Rogue**

**Cardiah: Marksman Hunter**

**They are all only a Five year difference in between the oldest and the youngest, and they are oldest to youngest from top to bottom.)**


	2. Training

**Alberts' PoV.**

Me and my brothers got together at the Slaughtered Lamb to talk about the damage done, and about that strange Blood Elf that appeared just outside the cities gates.

"So, Bration, did you find anything about the Blood Elf that showed up?" asked Caryartomlis, and me and Renhousen leaned in, and I'm sure Cardiah would have as well, if he wasn't out hunting.

"Well, first of off, he isn't a Blood Elf, he's a High Elf, and second of all, he grew up in a very secluded area of the world." Bration said.

"How secluded?" I asked my brother.

"He wasn't even aware of the Horde or Alliance, much less the conflict between them." Me and my older brothers looked at each other in shock, a place so distant and disconnected that they didn't know about the struggle in between the world's forces?

"How do you know he isn't lying about that?" Renhousen asked being very skeptical as he normally was.

"We had one of the mages check his memories, and he was telling the complete truth, they even sent him to Northshire Abby to see what was going on." The youngest of us replied. We looked at each other in confusion, Northshire Abby? Smoke had been billowing up and into the air from there for a few days now, and every scout sent there has not returned, even we, who had limited knowledge of what actually happens in the inner workings of the place, knew this, hell, most of the citizens of Goldshire knew this and they were spreading rumors like wild fire.

"Do they want him dead?" I asked in a low voice, so as to not startle anyone who was inside the active pub.

"No, from what I've been told, it's to see how he handles a situation and to measure how well he fights." He said as he got up. "Now, come on, we promised Cardiah to meet him at the Lions Pride Inn." And after saying that, placed a few silver and copper on the table to cover what he ate and drank, me and my other brothers quickly followed his example and left just behind him.

As we walked towards the gates, we stopped and fell onto all fours and started to run through what little of a crowd there was around the gate. As we neared Goldshire, we noticed something peculiar; the smoke that was rising from Northshire had all but faded by this point, leaving no doubt in our minds that this Link was a very powerful person.

As we came into town, we saw Link walking in from the direction of the Abby, yawning a little as he walked up to the Marshal that was standing in front of the blacksmith. After exchanging a few words with the man, he walked towards us.

"Hey, you're the people that I met earlier today, though pardon me if I don't remember all of your names." He said to us.

"Renhousen,"

"Caryartomlis,"

"Alberts,"

"And Bration, but you already knew that, seeing as how we met at SI: 7 headquarters."

"So, why are you lot here in Goldshire?" asked Link

"They're with me." Our brother Cardiah said from behind Link.

**Link's PoV.**

There were these four Creatures in front of me that had introduced themselves as Renhousen, Caryartomlis, Alberts, and Bration. And looking them over, the beefiest one looked like Renhousen; he seemed like the guy on the front line with mail armor covering his body with a large wall shield on his back, a sword strapped to his belt and a bow and quiver on his hip. Caryartomlis looked like the second strongest, with the same kind of mail covering his body, with two swords strapped to his belt and a Bow and quiver on his back. Then came Alberts who was wearing leather armor that had feathers running along it for decoration, he had a staff across his back and a small tome on his belt loop. And the finally Bration looked the weakest, but the stealthiest with his dark leather armor and sword and dagger on his belt, with a bow and quiver on his back as well.

And after hearing the voice from behind me, I saw another creature that looked similar to the others. He was followed by a wolf and had greenish leather armor with a bow and quiver on his back and a dagger on his belt.

"And you are?" I asked him.

"I am Cardiah, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Link." was my Short reply.

He stuck out his hand and I took it in a firm shake. He grinned, as if to see if he would scare me by the show of his teeth. I grinned back while focusing on the stone and controlled how far I transformed and showed off my canines. If anything, he seemed disturbed by the sharp teeth on a normal person, but I released the hold of the magic, and made it seem like a figment of his imagination.

"So, are you all relater?" I asked them. They looked at each other and looked back at me.

"How could you tell?" Alberts asked.

"You all look and sound similar, and I've always been able to distinguish wolves from one another." I said.

"So, Link, what was happening at Northshire Abby?" asked Bration.

"Blackrock Orcs were attacking the Abby, and the Abby nearly fell, but we started to fight back and killed them all, so they are trying to restore the Abby and the Vineyard to its former glory, actually, when were you going to go back to the SI: 7 headquarters?" I asked Bration.

"Sometime in the next couple of days, why?" he asked me.

"Oh, it's just that I was thinking about helping out the people of Goldshire before heading back and reporting in." I said. "I guess I'll head back and report in, then come back tomorrow and help." And with that I started to leave, but heard a familiar noise, the heave hoof falls of a very loyal companion. I turned around and saw Epona rushing at me and coming to a stop just in front of me. "Epona! You'll make life so much easier." I said as I stroked her mane. I jumped into her saddle and rode to Stormwind to inform the SI: 7 about what happened.

I got to the stables just outside of the headquarters and tethered Epona Down and went to go inform the members of what happened and what I'm going to do.

"Hello?" I said as I walked into the building.

"Yes?" said one of the rogues as she started to lean against the wall.

"Umm, I found out what was going on at Northshire." I said as I walked up to her. And what I said seemed to have gathered her attention.

"What was it?" she asked as she got in my face, as if to gather my knowledge.

"Blackrock Orcs were attacking, though, after a couple of hours, I helped turn the Tides and we managed to kill all the orcs." I said, while trying to back away, only to back into a wall, all the while she was in my face. "That's all that there was to it, though the orcs burnt the Vineyard to the ground, they hope that with the help of Druids and Shamans, could you get out of my face now?" I asked her and it seemed that she just relised what she was doing.

"Sorry." She said after she stepped back.

"It is okay, would you mind telling your higher ups that I'm going to adventure and help the Alliance were ever I can happen to find, but I'm going to be helping the citizens of Elwynn forest, starting with Goldshire." I said as I turned to leave, but was stopped by a voice.

"No need, we heard it all, and you will be allowed to help the people of the Alliance were ever you see fit, dismissed."

I don't know why he would bother saying dismissed, because I was going to help the people of the Alliance anyways. After leaving, I went to the Gilded Rose to rent a room for the night and went to sleep, so far, my stay in Azeroth has been important, and it's only been one day.

**~Dream Scape~**

_I looked around and saw that I was in an empty plane with only darkness around me. I looked around the emptiness, and then I saw it, a face that looked draconic in nature. The eyes were glowing orange and looked evil; his lower jaw was a large metal face guard, as if it was in place to keep his jaw on, six horns coming out of the back of his head and a horn on his nose. As I looked at his face, I felt a sense of dread and a sense of anger from deep in my body._

"_He was not always like this." I heard a feminine voice say in my head._

_I looked around to try and see who said this, "Show yourself!" I said in my panic, my hands flying to my sword hilt to find the Master Sword was not there._

"_Peace young one, you will know who I am in due time. For now, look back a Deathwing as he calls himself." The ethereal voice commanded me, so I turned._

_I looked at the face, and saw it slowly transform into a face that looked similar, but less evil and much more pure._

"_This is what he must return to, if the world is to survive, and if he perishes, than so soon will the planet follow him into the void, and the will of the Old Gods will be fulfilled, _you must_ reform him if the world is to survive."_

"_How am I to do this?! I know next to nothing in the form of magic, and my ability to turn time is better, but much more wild and unpredictable!" I said into the darkness, hoping for an answer._

"_You're magic is much stronger than what you give yourself credit for, and to answer the question of how to cleanse him, you must look the memories of this life and the last. There is where you'll find the key for the salvation of this world." And with that said, I felt the presence leave and I felt myself coming to consciousness._

**~Reality~**

I woke with a start and looked around, after relaxing I groaned and rubbed my eyes to remove all that was left of my exhaustion and got up. I dressed and though of what the voice in my dream told me, I need to heal the physical embodiment of the planet, or the world would perish with it, no pressure or anything.

After fixing together all my things I got up and walked off to talk to a guard. "Umm, excuse me, but could you point me to where I might find any voices on the arcane arts?" I asked the half asleep looking guard.

"What you're looking for is the mage district. And you'll find the most knowledgeable on the arts in the tower, now is that all, or can I help you with something else?" She asked as the sleep left her eyes.

"No that's all, Thank you." I said and turned to where I remember seeing a Tower when looking about the city. After walking to the tower and up it, I was assaulted with all of the magical power that I felt in the air; it seems as if there was some kind of suppressing power over the tower. I nearly fell, unprepared for the force of the magic. I barely caught myself from falling into someone.

"Why, hello, how may I help you?" She asked, giggling slightly at me.

"I was wondering if I could train in the arcane arts, I was tasked with an important duty, and I fear that my magical prowess is lacking for what I need." I said, hoping that I found the person who could help me.

"Well, okay, but we need to leave here so I can measure your power." And with that she walked through the portal that I had just come through. I followed her all the way down to the bottom of the tower, when she turned around and looked at me. "May you please remove all of your magical items and place them over there?" she asked me.

"Okay." I said and went about removing all of my magical bits, which included my outer layers of clothing.

"What are you doing?" She asked me with a blush on her face.

"Doing what you asked, most of my clothes and armor have enchantments protecting them from time and the elements." I said as I finished putting everything in a pile in nothing but my undergarment.

She then closed her eyes and started to do something weird, she closed her eyes and started to hum as she started to move her hands along my body before stopping and saying "You have a very powerful connection with all magic's, as if you held the potential to master all schools of magic, from druidism to using the Arcane magic."

My eyes went wide when she said that, because if I could base the magic of this world anywhere near the magic of my world, then Druidism is where one studies the magic of life, and arcane magic is studying the magic of destruction, the two most opposite magic's. "So, what you're saying is that I have almost limitless magical boundaries?" I asked her, while nearly rocking back and forth on my heel.

"Yes…" She said her eyes just as wide as mine were. "I can teach you what I know in the arcane arts, now redress and pick up your equipment; we will start with the basics." And with that she started explaining the magic of this world and how it works. After a little while of explaining how to channel the magic, she asked me to concentrate on the feeling of frost and the burning sensation of fire and to imagine what it would feel like if they could converge into one feeling.

I took a deep breath and felt the energies of the magic in this world and thought on the feelings of ice and fire mixing. I opened my eyes and saw that a ball of ice with fire wrapped around it, I grinned and threw it forward, a feeling of satisfaction and a small draining of energy as the ball flew through the air, blowing up on impact with a training dummy, making the dummy blue with fire burning it to nothing in seconds. I looked at the lady and asked "how did I do?"

"You did very well, in fact I believe that we can move on, we'll move onto a warlock spell, it is called Shadow Bolt, think of all the feelings of darkness and shadow and try to manifest them." She instructed me.

I closed my eyes and thought of the feel of the shadows and of darkness, the chill that runs up the spine during the night, and the shelter from the sweltering heat, and most of all, I felt the feeling I got while in the Twilight realm. After feeling a tug in my gut, I opened my eyes to see a ball shadows with tinges of green, purple, and amber. I launched the ball from my hand after looking at it for a moment, it streaked towards the next dummy and started it started to deteriorate at a very fast pace.

"So, how was that?" I asked my instructor with a grin on my face.

"Again, I praise you. Now, for the final spells that I can teach you. Lightning Bolt and Wrath, both of these spells belong to the more nature based magic users, Shaman and Druid, respectively. Though, to learn about the light, you're going to have to go to the chapel because I have no idea how to use priest or paladin magic. For Lightning bolt, you are going to have to channel the energies of the elements and call forth the lightning to do your bidding." She explained to me, and almost instantly afterwards I pulled my sword out, as if on instinct and pointed it skyward, and after feeling a little tug, a giant lightning bolt flew from the sky and to my sword, ready to be launched at the dummy, so I did, and the lightning traveled to fast to be seen and hit the dummy, leaving scorch marks from the heat of the lightning.

I turned and noticed the look on my instructors face at how I channeled the lightning "What, it was instinct, electricity has never really bothered me, I have been touched by things that have what is basically lightning for self-defense and have never been hurt, actually, quite the opposite happens, I get empowered by it… so sorry if I did it wrong, but I still accomplished the goal right?"

"Yes you did, now for Wrath, feel the energies of the plants around you and feel the forces of life that are in this area and draw upon the flow of energy into the physical embodiment of the wrath of nature."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on all the life that surrounded me, from the smallest blade of grass to the biggest tree and drew energy from them to let leash the wrath of the forests life. I opened my eyes and saw a green ball of energy that had mana leaves falling from it, I then launched the ball at the dummy, the green ball of power tore through the dummy, and if it hadn't killed it the mana leaves that tore holes and lacerated the torso would have. I grinned and bowed to my instructor.

"Thank you for teaching me all that you have, this has helped me tremendously." I said.

"No, the honor was mine, but this is unusual, it usually takes days, if not weeks, to learn how to cast these spells, and hear you go mastering them in minutes, well, good luck in whatever it was that you needed to learn this for." And with that she walked up the ramp and into the building, leaving me confused as to how I learned these spells so fast.

**(A/N: Now I have some things to say, as of now, I will alternate chapters in between this story and my other. The next thing is I imagine the spells work differently than how show in the game, imagine if you will, that it takes longer to master the spell in this world, and the tradeoff is that it's an instant cast, kind of like how spells are done in Skyrim. And now last thing, if you wonder how Link channeled the lightning so well is that, at least in this crossover cluster fuck series, Link is a Son of Zeus from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and other things will come easier as well, if only because almost all major gods have dabbled in his bloodline. That is all, R&amp;R if you want, and if you liked the story, favorite it, also, one last thing, constructive criticism is accepted, as are flames, but Flames will be ignored, by and have a good Night/Day)**


End file.
